Mechakara
' Mechakara' appears to be a robotic clone of Linkara based on the Terminator, as well as the Borg from Star Trek to an extent. He is Linkara's second major enemy after Dr. Insano, who, despite looking like a clone of Linkara, is considerably creepy and a genuine threat to all, even threatening Dr. Insano at one point. He is bent on getting rid of Linkara and staging a genocide of all organic life - leaving machines to rule for all time. Mechakara first appeared at the end of the "Superman Vs. Terminator #1" review, and it's been noted by Lewis that every appearance he's had since holds a clue about his identity and plans. He finally revealed himself to Linkara in the "Ultimates 3 #5" review, and (after being ignored during one of Linkara's reviews) revealed his identity as an alternate-reality version of Pollo the Robot who eventually snapped after feeling used like a slave and killed the alternate universe Linkara in the "Youngblood #2" review, grafting his skin onto himself. In the climatic second part, which covered "Power Rangers," Mechakara revealed that he came to Linkara's universe due to Dr. Insano playing around with hypertime back in the "Warrior #1" review. He tried to torment Linkara in all of his subsequent appearances, which all failed despite months of preperation. In the climax of the video, he battles '90s Kid, Ninja-Style Dancer and Harvey Finevoice. Linkara and the normal Pollo eventually have to team up to defeat him. Insano saves him from Linkara, only to destroy him, at least for some time. However, an alternate reality version of Dr. Insano, Dr. Linksano, played around with hypertime in a review of "Warriors #2 and 3", thus bringing Mechakara (or at least bits and pieces of him) back to life. During Spoony's second part of his Final Fantasy X Review, Dr. Insano comes to alert him with something about Mechakara but is then shocked as he sees Spoony sing "A Whole New World" and Insano exits the room very awkwardly before he can continue. He reappears fully repaired at the end of the "Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force" comic review. He seems to act as an adviser of sorts to new antagonist Lord Vyce, to whom he asks why he still had Linkara's image. Vyce responds by saying that he wants their enemy to be killed by his own image. Afterwards, Mechakara suggests that they destroy Linkara psychologically with something he feels he understands- his own magic. He would then appear as only the third of Linkara's hallucinations in the latter's review of "Silent Hill Dead/Alive #3 and 4" (at least, that's what he appeared to be), where he, being Mechakara, taunts Linkara on his gradually decreasing sanity and then goads him to kill Pollo for reasons stated above, just like he apparently killed an unknown person before. Linkara eventually breaks, and he tries to slice at Mechakara with his Dragon Dagger. As it turned out, this was all just part of the psychological attack suggested by Mechakara, done though Linkara's magic gun, which had it's own dark history. The attack eventually fails when Linkara goes back to his senses, and Mechakara was furious. He suggests to Vyce that they try again, but Vyce refuses,claiming Linkara's will and resolve had become too strong. Vyce then says that the only way to defeat Linkara is through brute strength. It is also during this time that Vyce reveals that Dr. Linksano is upgrading Mechakara. Category:Content Category:Characters